


Te sigo odiando

by Taniushka12



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: For reasons, M/M, Unrequited Love, Unresolved Tension, Valentine's Day, also daishou has a bowling place, the unrequited part is from kuroo to either kenma or bokuto
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 17:26:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6018429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taniushka12/pseuds/Taniushka12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daishou no se esperaba encontrar a su enemigo tomando helado, solo y triste, en ese frío día de invierno -coincidentemente el día de San Valentín- ni tampoco esperaba ir a jugar bolos con él, pero al final eso y más cosas pasaron entre los dos en ese par de horas que pasaron juntos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Te sigo odiando

**Author's Note:**

> Todavía no estoy muy segura de que forma los shippeo a estos dos, pero si sé que me encantan y que necesitan mas fics <3

 — ¡Daishou eres un estúpido!

 — ¡Perdón ¿está bien?!

 — ¡No, terminamos!

 Y con eso Daishou Suguru se quedó sin novia. Otra vez. Mientras la muchacha se iba él suspiró.

 —No me importa. Tampoco es que ella fuera especial ni nada de eso. —Se dijo a sí mismo, sintiéndose herido en el orgullo por haber sido dejado en el día de San Valentín. Si alguien preguntaba, él la dejó al día siguiente. La excusa perfecta.

 Sin ganas de volver a su casa decidió caminar un poco por la ciudad, haciéndole cara de asco a las parejas que pasaban al lado suyo. No sabía si ellos podían verlo, pero no le importaba honestamente. Pensó que ese año iba a poder pasar ese día con alguien y sacar varias fotos para reírse de aquellos que no tenían pareja, pero al parecer ese (al igual que los anteriores) no era su año.

 Soltó un quejido, molesto por la situación, hasta que divisó una cabellera conocida en el parque. Se acercó con cuidado, primero viendo si estaba con alguien, y luego de asegurarse que estaba solo se acercó, parándose en frente suyo.

 — ¿Kuroo?

 El morocho se quedó unos segundos en silencio, pero luego levantó la mirada. Algo estaba mal, pensó Daishou inmediatamente, su enemigo auto proclamado no tenía su aura usual y molesta para él, y de hecho parecía un poco desinflado.

 —De todas las personas en Tokio ¿por qué tenías que aparecer tú? —No solo su postura estaba desinflada sino que también faltaba su voz generalmente irónica.

 —A mi también me alegra de verte. —Le respondió con una risa sarcástica, mientras se sentaba en la banca con él. Kuroo lo miró con molestia, pero siguió tomando su helado sin decir una palabra — ¿Qué estás haciendo?

 — ¿Además de molesto eres ciego? Quien lo diría... —El castaño chasqueó la lengua, molesto, pero por otro lado agradecido que volviera a ser el de siempre, por lo menos unos segundos—. Estoy comiendo un helado.

 — ¿Solo, en el día de San Valentín? —Se rio— Dios, eres patético.

 Esta vez fue el turno del otro de chasquear la lengua, pero no dijo nada más. De hecho, Suguru podía jurar que se contraía más contra sí, si era posible. Le molestaba verlo así.

 —Harías una buena pareja con mi ex novia.

 —... ¿Qué?

 —La dejé hace un par de horas, así que ella también está sola como tú. —Esa era la peor excusa que había dicho en su vida, y hasta un Kuroo triste tuvo la audacia de reírse de él.

 — ¿Es esa tu forma de decirme que tú también estás, oh tan solo, en el día de San Valentín? —Se rio un poco más, mientras hacía ademan de sacar su celular—Ah, tengo que decírselo a... —Se detuvo en mitad de la oración, y su sonrisa se desvaneció. Daishou rápidamente unió los cabos.

 — ¿Bokuto-san, o el otro gato?

 Kuroo bajó la mirada con el ceño fruncido.

 —Ahora entiendo... —Comenzó, y antes que el otro pudiera interrumpirlo sentenció con una media sonrisa—Te gusta alguno de los dos, ¿no? Y ellos ya tienen pareja.

 Kuroo soltó un gruñido.

 — ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, no tendrías que estar buscando una nueva novia para pretender que no te importa la anterior que te dejó?

 — ¡Ella no me-! —Se interrumpió antes de decir algo. Ese hijo de puta sabía que decir para molestarlo. Sonrió socarronamente—. No cambies de tema, alguno de los dos tiene pareja y te dejó con el corazón roto.

 — ¿Y qué si fue así? —respondió molesto el morocho, sin mirarlo. La sonrisa de Daishou se borró un poco— ¿Vas a venir y molestarme por eso? Eso es bajo incluso para ti.

 Daishou se apoyó completamente en la banca, suspirando.

 —Alguien no está de humor para bromas...

 Se quedaron en silencio un rato, hasta que Kuroo le ofreció su helado.

 — ¿Quieres?

 —Ew, ya lo chupaste.

 — ¿Asustado que lo único que te den en el día de San Valentín sea un _beso indirecto_? —Kuroo rio, y aunque el comentario fue molesto, Suguru se alegró que la atmosfera medio pesada de hace un rato haya pasado. También se alegraba que Kuroo actúe como siempre, pero nunca lo aceptaría en voz alta y menos para sí mismo.

 Finalmente agarró el helado sin decir nada, y comenzó a comerlo con la cucharita. ¿A quién se le ocurre comer helado en invierno? A Kuroo al parecer. Esperaba que su piercing no se congelara más de lo que estaba con eso... El helado estaba rico, pero ya estaba teniendo ganas de volver a un lugar con calefacción...

 Pero por el otro lado, por alguna extraña e incomprensible razón, no quería dejar solo al triste gato negro de nuevo. Escrutó su cerebro para encontrar una respuesta sin saber muy bien cuál era la pregunta, y finalmente encontró algo. Aunque no le convencía mucho la idea, trató de todas formas.

 — ¿Te gustan los bolos?

 Kuroo se quedó en silencio y luego lo miró con una ceja levantada, claramente confundido.

 — ¿Por qué?

 —Sólo dime si te gustan o no.

 — ¿Si...?

 —Bien. —Se levantó de la banca repentinamente y agarró al otro del brazo—. Conozco un lugar de bolos aquí cerca, y me deben dinero así que entraremos gratis.

 Mentía, el negocio era de su familia, pero no le iba a decir eso. Parecía que Kuroo quería quejarse, pero al final solo se dejó guiar hasta su casa.

 

 Su casa quedaba alejada de la ciudad lo cual significaba que no había tantas parejas en la calle. Daishou se alegraba por eso, aunque su compañero parecía más bien indiferente ante ese factor. Que extraño era. Cuando por fin llegaron le comenzó a decir que se adelantara, pero su madre vino a saludarlos antes que pudiera terminar.

 — ¡Suguru, viniste temprano!

 Mierda.

 —Tú sigue caminando. —Le ordenó por lo bajo. Kuroo lo miró con el ceño fruncido, pero de todos modos fue, saludando cortésmente a la mujer.

 Cuando desapareció de la sala él se acercó al mostrador.

 —Mamá, él no sabe que esta es mi casa. Le dije que me debían dinero y por eso vinimos gratis, así que no me trates como tu hijo.

 — ¿Por qué le dijiste eso querido? —preguntó ella con una ceja levantada.

 —Eso no importa —contestó rápidamente, yendo hacia la parte de atrás para encontrarse con su archienemigo. Archienemigo al cual estaba invitando a jugar a los bolos luego de verlo triste y solo en la calle, pero él definitivamente no estaba pensando en eso. No señor.

 — ¡Saludos a tu novio! —fue lo último que se escuchó de la señora Daishou, antes que su hijo cerrara con fuerza la puerta. Miró directamente a Kuroo con una mueca de sorpresa y disgusto, y por suerte él lo miró de la misma manera. Bien. Todo iba como siempre a pesar de ese comentario.

 — ¿Vas a decirme...? —Comenzó a decir el morocho, mirando a un par de otras personas al otro lado de la sala— ¿...por qué estamos aquí?

 —Kuroo, me sorprende, pensé que eras un observador —dijo con un tono burlón, a pesar de su sonrisa forzada—, estamos aquí para jugar a los bolos.

 —Tiene que haber alguna otra razón —siguió con una ceja levantada, mientras que se acomodaba los zapatos de bolos.

 — ¿Desconfías de mi bondad del corazón? —preguntó con una risa mientras se sacaba sus zapatos normales.

 —Las serpientes no tienen corazón.

 Él solo rio más con ese comentario. Tenía razón, aunque esa vez en serio no tenía ningún motivo oculto. Lo meditó unos segundos, hasta que se le ocurrió algo. Chasqueó los dedos.

 —Ya se, si quieres motivos ocultos aquí los tienes. El que pierda tendrá que hacer algo, cualquier cosa, por el otro. ¿Te parece?

 — ¿En serio?

 —Sí, ¿por qué no, acaso el gatito tiene miedo? —preguntó con una sonrisa maligna, y Kuroo simplemente rio sarcásticamente.

 —No sólo soy bueno en vóley, ¿sabes, Suguru? Vete preparando.

 Shigeru se sorprendió ante el uso de su primer nombre, pero aun así sonrió ante la amenaza. Definitivamente no pensó en la forma que sonaba su nombre en la boca de Kuroo, ni en la forma que sentía su pecho más pesado que antes. Definitivamente no sentía nada de eso.

 —Ya veremos, Tetsurou —susurró con confianza—, ya veremos.

 Obviamente como dueño del local Daishou estaba seguro que él iba a ser el ganador, pero mientras más juegos jugaban, más iba ganando el morocho, para su sorpresa y terror. El dejo de tristeza de sus ojos fue lentamente desapareciendo para llenarse de ánimo y orgullo. Daishou cada vez se ponía más nervioso, hasta que en su última bola la tiró con tanta fuerza y descoordinación que no cayó ni uno solo pino.

 — ¡NO! —No pudo evitar gritar.

 — ¡HA! —Rio Kuroo, antes de tirar la bola y hacer otro strike perfecto, girándose hacia el dueño del lugar— ¡AHAHAH! ¿Perdón, quien fue el que dijo "ya veremos, ya veremos"? —Le dio unas fuertes palmadas en el hombro, mientras reía más— ¿Qué era lo que me ibas a mostrar, hmmmm?

 —Por dios, eres el peor ganador del mundo —dijo el castaño con una mueca sin ocultar su desagrado.

 —Como si tú reaccionaras diferente.

 Ah, tenía razón en eso. Si bien Kuroo era en general mejor persona que él, los dos era una mierda cuando se trataba de ganar contra el otro. Podía notar como las otras personas en la habitación los miraban extrañados por la conmoción, pero poco le importaban ellos. Finalmente Kuroo paró de reír, y lo miró con una sonrisa ganadora.

 —Ahora me toca mi premio.

 — ¿Qué quieres que haga?

 —Aah, cuantas posibilidades —dijo mientras se frotaba sus manos con malicia.

 —Ugh.

 —Hmmm... —Se quedó pensando unos segundos, unos minutos, incluso unas horas, según Daishou. Kuroo tardó lo suficiente para sentirse como días, hasta que finalmente dijo, serio— Quiero que me beses.

 Un silencio se hizo entre los dos, mientras que Daishou trataba de entender las palabras que dijo el morocho.

 — ¿QUÉ? —exclamó de repente.

 —Quiero que me beses —repitió el otro con tranquilidad— nada muy elaborado, me basta con un pico.

 — ¿¡P-por qué!? —El castaño preguntó, mientras que sentía como sus mejillas se calentaban. De todas las personas que podrían haberle ganado y preguntado eso ¿por qué tenía que ser él? ¿Por qué no podía ser una chica linda, o Bokuto-san, o cualquier otra persona que no sea Kuroo Tetsurou?

 —Porque sé que odiarías hacer eso —respondió con una sonrisa— Así que te humillaría, y ahí estaríamos uno a uno.

 — ¿Esto es venganza? —No podía creerlo, quería decir que esperaba más del gato, pero al mismo tiempo podía sentir su estúpido corazón acelerándose— Y luego tú me acusas de caer bajo.

 —Si bueno, supongo que me dejé arrastrar hacia lo más bajo por t-

 Unas manos a cada lado de su cara lo interrumpieron, y no tuvo tiempo de decir nada más cuando sintió su cabeza ser arrastrada hasta sentir sus labios presionados contra los labios finos de Daishou. El castaño tenía los ojos cerrados, sin querer ver la reacción de Kuroo. Segundos más tarde comenzó a separarse, pero se sorprendió al sentir una mano en su espalda y los labios del morocho sobre los suyos de nuevo.

 Abrió los ojos por fin, sólo para ver los ojos de Kuroo entrecerrados, el ceño fruncido, y sus mejillas rojizas como seguramente estaban también las suyas. Tragó saliva, y con la mano que tenía en su nuca lo acercó un poco más, profundizando el beso. Una parte de él quería empujarlo y echarlo de su casa, pero por otro lado... Mierda, no quería pensar en eso, pero que mejor momento que cuando lo estaba besando. Por otro lado tal vez hace mucho que tenía ganas de hacer eso, y no sabía si Kuroo lo hacía como premio de consuelo o algo así, pero lo iba a disfrutar en el mientras tanto.

 Sin darse cuenta una de sus manos pasó a agarrarlo de la cadera, y las manos de Kuroo pasaron a su hombro, y del hombro al cuello y nuca. Siguieron besándose un rato más, y no fue hasta que un jadeo se escapó de la boca de alguno de los dos que se separaron. Los dos tenían la respiración pesada, y miraban al otro con el ceño fruncido. Más que nada Daishou, ya que Kuroo parecía más confundido que molesto. El castaño no soportaba el silencio que se había armado, cuando sus respiraciones comenzaron a bajar de tono.

 —Te sigo odiando.

 Kuroo parpadeó unas veces, y luego asintió, mientras alejaba sus manos del cuerpo del otro.

 —Yo también.

 —Fuera de mi casa —siguió, desenredando sus manos de su ropa y cabello.

 —Está bien. 

 Kuroo se alejó unos pasos, y luego se dirigió a la puerta. Daishou esperaba que siguiera caminando, pero el moreno se quedó ahí parado, y luego sonrió.

 — ¿Tu casa?

  _Mierda_. Se había olvidado de su falsa historia.

 —O-o sea...

 —Ya lo sabía, igual. —El castaño frunció el ceño, y antes que pudiera responder algo Kuroo siguió— "Sala de bolos Daishou", no era tan difícil de adivinar.

 — ¿Había un _cartel_?

 — ¿No era **tu casa**? —Comenzó a reírse, pero fue muriendo luego de unos segundos. Finalmente dijo antes de salir por la puerta—Adiós.

 Daishou se quedó congelado unos cuantos segundos, hasta que por fin decidió salir y subir a su habitación. Ya tenía suficiente aire libre por un día, especialmente con lo que pasó. Antes de poder subir su madre preguntó desde detrás del mostrador.

 — ¡Suguru, querido! ¿Vas a volver con ese muchacho alguna vez?

 —No, no creo. —Susurró sin dejar de pensar, ¿podría volver alguna vez? ¿Alguno de los dos quería eso?

 —Qué pena, era un muchacho encantador.

 —Hm.

**Author's Note:**

> Kuroo tenía un crush en Kenma o en Bokuto? (o en los dos?) eso queda al gusto del consumidor :V  
> Por otro lado Daishou siente algo inidentificable por él, pero trata (y seguirá tratando) de negarlo el mayor tiempo posible. Es difícil escribir un personaje que apareció por tres paginas, pero aun así fue divertido hacer sus diálogos :'v  
> Espero que les haya gustado!!


End file.
